This invention relates to stator winding machines and particularly machines of the type having a winding head mounted on a ram that is reciprocated and oscillated to form coils of wire on stator cores. Such machines normally include a rotating drive shaft and a rotary to reciprocatory and oscillatory drive mechanism.
This invention further relates to improvements in rotary to reciprocatory and oscillatory drive mechanisms, this invention being potentially useful for purposes other than stator winding. More particularly, this invention relates to such improvements using a Scotch yoke.
Typical stator winding machines employing rotary to reciprocatory and oscillatory drive mechanisms are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Moore Re. 25,281 granted Nov. 6, 1962; PA1 Eminger 2,949,789 granted Aug. 23, 1960; PA1 Gorski et al 3,052,418 granted Sept. 4, 1962; PA1 Moore 3,251,559 granted May 17, 1966; PA1 Eminger 3,460,770 granted Aug. 12, 1969; PA1 Lill 3,768,319 granted Oct. 30, 1973.
Prior machines of this type utilize barrel cams, gear connections to achieve timing of the reciprocatory and oscillatory movements, elongate splined connections between parts, elaborate lever mechanisms and other complex parts that contribute to the expense of the machines and also may severely limit the attainable operating speeds.